Envious Revenge
by becca410
Summary: What if Linda stalked Sian instead of Michael...Comment if you have time :-
1. Chapter 1

She walked out the house, feeling a bit shamed and embarrassed, feeling the similar feeling of rejection that she always felt.

She walked to her car opening the door, she was about to get in but took a second to think, she needed to see Michael, she didn't care if she got rejected again she just needed to make him see that she loved him. She closed the door, locking it, and walked by towards his house, smiling to herself.

But then she saw it. She saw her. Jealousy ran through her body.

_They began kissing then the door closed_

Linda frowned angrily. Why did she want everything, she had Jez, why did she want Michael as well, her Michael.

_If it wasn't for Sian maybe, just maybe Michael would take notice to her and she could finally open up about her feelings._

It was all Sians fault.

She saw Sian's car parked up. Conveniently, one of Michael's neighbours had been doing up their front garden and the building materials were still on the pavement. She smiled looking at a brick, she picked it up swinging it at Sian's car.

_The alarm went off_

She ran mischievously off to her car and drove away. She stopped off at Sian's house ringing the bell

"Hello?" Jez said wondering why Linda was at his door

"Is Sian in?" Linda said, like she didn't know.

"No, she's just giving Maddi a lift" Jez said

_She could just tell him there and then...But that would ruin the fun_

Linda gave a fake smile "Will you just give her this for me?" she said passing him an envelope

"Yeah...Okay then" Jez said taking the envelope

"Thanks" Linda said keeping up her fake smile as she walked back to her car driving off with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"You were a long time" Jez said as Sian came in

"The traffic was really bad.." Sian said quickly

"Your tea's heating in the oven, sorry I already ate mine" Jez said smiling

"It's okay, thanks for the tea" Sian said getting it out the oven

"Oh Linda left you some envelope, I put it on the side" Jez said

"Linda?" Sian asked opening the envelope

"Yeah, I thought it was weird, her coming here, you two don't really get on much" Jez said

Sian held her dinner in one hand whilst reading the piece of paper from the envelope with the other

_I know about your dirty secret Sian,  
Poor Jez._

Sian dropped her plate to the floor

"Are you okay?" Jez asked her

"Yeah.." Sian said picking up the broken plate pieces clumsily, cutting her hand "It just slipped out of my hands..."

"Here" Jez said helping her pick up the plate pieces "What did Linda want anyway?"

"Just some school stuff.." Sian said shaking slightly

The next day Sian went in to Linda's room at dinner

"What's the deal?" She asked her angrily

"Excuse me.." Linda said raising her eyebrow looking up at her from her marking

"The note you left with Jez" Sian said

"What note.." Linda said rolling her eyes looking back down at her marking

"Don't play dumb.." Sian said "What did you mean by 'my dirty secret'?"

"Sian...What are you going on about" Linda said

"You gave Jez a note" Sian said getting annoyed

"A gave him an envelope, but no note" Linda said "About Zack's target grades that you were asking for.."

"Why are you lying, I'm not stupid" Sian frowned then got the note out of her bag "Here in black and white!"

"And what is that supposed to prove.." Linda said raising her eyebrows

"That you wrote the note! So stop lying" Sian said "I'll get Jez if that's what you want"

"What and show him that note.." Linda smiled "From the sound of it he wouldn't really be in a position to back you up after reading that.."

"Why did you send me the note Linda" Sian said frowning

"I'm trying to do this marking so will you please leave" Linda said

"Fine" Sian said storming out

Linda gave a slight laugh as the door slammed.

"Sian" Linda said coming in to her office later on

"What?" Sian said

"It was me who sent the note, I'm sorry I just wanted to scare you out of cheating on Jez...I saw you and Michael and then I felt so sorry for Jez" Linda said trying to look sorry

"Well, me and Michael, it's stopped now" Sian said "I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself"

"Yeah okay, and I'm sorry Sian" Linda said

"It's okay.." Sian said as Linda went out of her office.

A few minutes later Sian's phone beeped, she picked up her phone looking at the text from an unknown number

_'Feeling guilty Sian?'_


	3. Chapter 3

_'Feeling guilty Sian?'_

Sian got up quickly trying to find Linda, she saw her walking to her office and ran to her.

"You know I actually thought you were genuinely sorry" Sian said angrily "How stupid of me"

"What?" Linda said

"As soon as I had forgiven you, as soon as you even stepped out the door, you sent me that text message!" Sian said holding up her phone

Linda read it "What...I didn't send that!

"Come on Linda, how stupid do you think I am" Sian said

"Sian if it was me you'd know!" Linda said "You have my number, it would say my name!"

Sian hesitated "Yes, but..."

"Right.." Linda said getting her phone out her bag ringing Sian

Sian's phone began to ring and Linda's name popped up on the screen

"See!" Linda said

"But if it's not you, who is it.." Sian said worried

"I don't know Sian" Linda said "I want us to be friends though, I don't like being accused all the time!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I've got to go I'll see you later" Sian said going to Michael's office

"Bye Sian" Linda said putting on a fake smile, then as soon as she was gone Linda opened her bag smiling as she picked up her other phone.

"So are we ready to go over the grades" Sian said walking in to Michael's office "Where's Tom?"

"He couldn't make it" Michael smiled

"That's not like Tom..." Sian said

"Okay you caught me, I didn't tell him, I just wanted it to be us" Michael smiled closing the door

Sian smiled "Michael..."

"Shh..." He said kissing her neck, sliding his arms around her waist

She began to kiss his lips passionately but stopped when her phone went off

"Ignore it" Michael laughed

"What if it's Jez.." Sian said

"Even more reason to ignore it" Michael said

"Michael.." Sian laughed as she looked at her phone

_You and Michael having fun?_

Sian moved away from Michael

"Michael I can't do this.." Sian said

"You don't have to do anything..." Michael smiled as he carried on kissing her

"Michael I can't" She said pulling away "I love Jez.."

"Come on Sian, stop lying to your self" Michael said

"I need some space.." Sian said walking out the office

"Sian..." Linda said walking towards Michael's office, seeing Sian run past "Michael, I've got the grades to put in the system" she said walking in to his office

"Right, thanks" He said taking the grades off her.

"Are you alright?" She asked sitting on his desk

"Yes, I'm fine" Michael said "Is there anything else?"

"No.." Linda said getting up quickly "I'll see you later then..."

"Bye.." Michael said

Sian arrived back to her office to find a card on her desk, she opened it.

_Sorry for your loss_ it read on the front.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for your loss, Sorry for your loss, Sorry for your loss, You and Michael having fun.. _

Sian woke up shaking, she frowned moving Jez's arm from her waist. The words from the sly text messages went round in her head, as they had done in her dream. She slowly moved out of bed and went downstairs to make a drink.

She turned her phone on as the kettle was boiling.

_24 missed calls  
1 new text_

She opened the text message

_Did you get my card?_

The kettle made a sound, alerting her that it had boiled. The sound made her jump so she dropped her phone. She picked it up and texted back _'Who are you?'_

_Wouldn't you like to know_ The unknown number replied immediately.

Sian frowned pushing her phone away as she made a coffee, she jumped again as her phone started to ring.

_Unknown number ringing_

She hesitated before answering it.

"Who are you.." Sian said shakily

_Nothing was said_

"Who is it!" Sian shouted before hanging up

_'Someone knows about us'_ she texted Michael

She sat down watching tv trying to take her mind off it when there was a knock at the door.

She looked at the clock, it was 5 o'clock, who could it be?

She edged to the door and opened it slowly

"Michael.." Sian said sighing in relief.

"I came as soon as I got your text message" Michael said coming in "Who knows...Is it Jez?"

"No, he's in bed, come in here so he doesn't hear you" Sian said leading him in to the kitchen

"Who knows?" Michael asked again

"I don't know, but I keep getting these weird text messages..." Sian frowned showing Michael

He read them "Who could possibly know"

"I don't know.." Sian said "But I'm so scared.."

"It's going to be okay" Michael said holding her

_Sian could hear someone coming down the stairs_

"Michael, someone's coming down stairs!" Sian said

"What should I do?" He asked

"Quickly.." She said unlocking the back door "Get out there"

"See you in school" He said kissing her cheek before going out the back door.

Maddi came in to the kitchen just as Sian was closing the door.

"Been out somewere?" Maddi asked raising her eyebrows

"Just emptying the bin.." Sian said locking the door

"What ever.." Maddi said rolling her eyes getting some water from the fridge

"Are you thirsty?" Sian asked trying to break the awkward silence

"No, I'm just gonna bathe in this water.." Maddi said frowning before going to her room

Sian jumped as her phone beeped

_'You and Michael had a good time?'_

Linda smiled, she had driven over to Michael's house to see if he'd go to Sians and she was right as she had followed him there. Seeing Michael walking towards his car, she swiftly drove away.

"Morning" Linda said to Michael, seeing him as she walked up the stairs.

"Morning, don't forget about the management meeting this morning" Michael said

"I wont do" Linda smiled "Your looking tired"

"I am" Michael said

"See you later then" Linda said walking to her classroom

"So were going to have to do a change around with the sets then" Michael said in the meeting "How is the set structure in Science Sian?"

Sian was deep in thought

"Sian?" Michael asked

"What.." Sian said

_The bell rung_

"Right, we'll save the rest until Monday morning.." Michael said

"Are you okay Sian?" Linda said, putting on her usual fake smile, as they walked out the office

"I'm just a bit stressed out, I'm still getting them messages" Sian whispered

"Really?" Linda asked innocently "Do know who it could be?"

"I have an idea..." Sian said

"Why don't you come to the pub tonight and we can have a chat" Linda said

"I'm not sure.." Sian said

"Come on, whilst it's Friday" Linda smiled

"Okay then.." Sian said reluctantly

"So, who do you think it is?" Linda asked Sian later on when they were in the pub

"I think it might be Maddi..." Sian said

"Why would she do that.." Linda asked

"I thought we were getting some were, okay she still hated me but I thought she was starting to get used to the idea of me and Jez but recently she's been really bad" Sian said

"Do you think she knows about you and Michael?" Linda asked

"I don't know" Sian said "What if she's seen us...Do you think I should tell Jez?"

"Yeah but then you have to tell him about Michael" Linda said raising her eyebrows

"Maybe I should just be honest with him" Sian said "Or maybe I should talk to Maddi.."

"No" Linda said quickly "If you ask Maddi and it's not her then she'll know and she will cause trouble and if you tell her and it is her then your confirm her suspicions"

"Then what do I do Linda, I'm just so scared.." Sian said resting her head on the table

"Don't let it get to you Sian" Linda said giving a smile as Sian couldn't see her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sian's phone began to ring_

She woke up by the sound of it and prayed it wasn't the person who had been bugging her. She looked at her phone

_Jez ringing_

She sighed pressing the end call button then looked over at Michael who was asleep next to her, she really needed to stop this.

Michael woke up "Morning"

"Morning" She said turning to face him

"What's wrong?" He said putting a hand on her cheek

"Jez just rang.." Sian said "We should really stop this"

"Or we shouldn't.." Michael said kissing her

She kissed him back but then her phone beeped again, she pulled away from his kiss to read the message.

_Is Sian being a naughty girl again?_

"Are you alright?" Michael asked

"No.." Sian said "I'm still getting these texts"

He read the text "Still? Who could it be.."

"I think it might be Maddi you know" Sian said

"How would she know your here?" Michael asked her

"Because I'm not at home" Sian said

"What did you say to Jeremy?" Michael said

"I told him I was going seeing my sister for the night" Sian said "I don't like lying to him"

Sian walked in to her classroom that morning to find it all trashed, 'SLAG' was written on the board.

Linda came in "Sian, what's happened here?"

"I think it's Maddi, it's not the first time she's vandalized my classroom and wrote things like that" Sian said

"Do you still think she's sending them texts?" Linda asked her

"Yeah" Sian said "I just don't know who else it could be"

Linda gave a slight menacing smile then turned it into a friendly one "It's going to be okay you know Sian, she'll get bored, just don't let her know that it's getting to you thats what will make it even more enjoyable to her"

"You sound like some sort of psychologist" Sian laughed

"Let me help you get cleaned up" Linda said

When they were clearing up, when Sian wasn't looking, Linda quickly got her phone out.

"Right were nearly done" Sian said then heard her phone beep

Linda smiled as Sian got her phone out of her bag.

_I won't give up_

"It's that number again" Sian said "I can't handle this Linda I need to know if it's Maddi or not"

"Just keep a close eye on her, you'll easily be able to catch her off guard" Linda said

"Thanks for helping me clean up and you know for what you said.." Sian said to Linda once they had done

"What are friends for" Linda said giving her usual fake smile

"I wish these text messages would stop" Sian said

"Well maybe ending your fling with Michael would be a start" Linda said

"I do love Jez you know" Sian said "Were just having a rough patch and Michael's got caught in the middle of it...I know I need to stop this thing with Michael, it's just hard"

"Well it all comes down to how much your willing to fight for Jez, the longer you and Michael are sleeping with each other the more chance of him finding out" Linda said

"I'll stop it with Michael.." Sian said still unsure

"It's for the best" Linda said smiling "Right I've got to go to my lesson, see you later Sian"

"Bye Linda, and thanks" Sian said as Linda walked out

A few minutes later she received another text

_Secrets always come out in the end_


	6. Chapter 6

Linda woke up and looked at her phone immediatley she began to type a text to Sian then stopped.

_Why was this consuming her life?_

She let her phone slip out of her hand and slowly drop to the floor.

_She didn't even hear the bang to the floor, her mind was to deep in though_

She went in to the bathroom and looked in the mirror on the bathroom cabinet.

_Who was she?_

She sighed and opened the bathroom cabinet getting her anti-depressant tablets out and taking two out.

_She started at the variety of tablets and medicine in her bathroom cabinet wondering how much it would take to..._

She blocked out all the thoughts, she couldn't think like that, not again.

She went back in to her room and looked at her phone on the floor.

_She knew what would cheer her up.._

She picked up her phone from the floor and this time dialed a number.

"Hi this is Maddi Diamond" She said

Sian was in the kitchen making herself a coffee whilst everyone was still in bed when her mobile began to ring.

"Hello?" She said curiously as it was an unknown number

"Hi it's Laurence's Funeral Service a friend of yours said you wanted our number to book a funeral for a Mrs Sian Diamond, we are so sorry for your loss, miss...?"

"I'm sorry I think you've got the wrong number" Sian said quickly

"You don't know a Mrs Diamond?"

"No...Can I ask who called to tell you?" Sian said, shaking slightly.

"Maddi Diamond, it must be a relative of this Sian's, she must have give us the wrong number, I'll give her a ring back, sorry to inconvenience you"

"It's fine.." Sian said hanging up

Sian walked up to Maddi's room, the light was on.

_She knocked on the door_

"What do you want?" Maddi asked opening her door

"I just wanted to talk" Sian said

Maddi took a step back allowing her to come in "You've got 2 minutes"

"What have I ever done to you Maddi..." Sian said

"You stole my dad, wrecked my family, stressed my mum out..." Maddi said angrily "Do you want me to go on...Why?"

_She knew she had to be tactful, she couldn't let slip about her fling with Michael otherwise it would confirm Maddi's suspicions_

"You just seem really off with me all the time" Sian said

"What do you want me to do?" Maddi said raising her eyebrow "Hug you and tell you how much I love it that your my step mum, because thats crap"

"Of course I don't expect that, I just wish we could get on, remove any hatred.." Sian said looking in to her eyes

"Well that's never going to happen" Maddi said "Your 2 minutes are up, if you wouldn't mind getting out, I need to get ready"

"Fine" Sian said feeling defeated

A break time Linda walked in to the staff room and saw Sian looking stressed and gave a small smile before sitting down next to her "Are you okay?"

"Fine..." Sian said

Linda raised her eyebrows "Sian it's me, I'm your friend I know when there's something wrong.."

"It's Maddi" Sian said

"Is she still sending them messages?" Linda asked trying to look concerned

"She rung up a funeral company and gave them my number" Sian said

"What" Linda said "I can't believe what's she's putting you through"

"I talked to her" Sian said

Linda panicked "You didn't ask her if she was sending the messages did you?"

"No.." Sian said "Like you said that would have proved her right"

"So...What did you say?" Linda asked

"I tried to make it up with her, I thought if we were friends then she would stop the messages" Sian said

"And did you.." Linda said quickly "Did you make it up?"

"No...She still hates me" Sian sighed putting her head in her hands

Linda smiled as she wasn't looking then said "She's just being awkward, she'll get used to you and Jez soon...She has to"

"I hope so..." Sian said

"Michael, did I leave my grade projections here?" Sian asked going in to his office at the end of the day

"No, but I know something you did leave here" Michael said

"What?" Sian said

"Me, I feel like I've not seen you for days" Michael said

"Michael I've told you, I can't do this anymore, especially now Maddi knows" Sian said

"Yes, but you didn't mean it" Michael said "Sian, we both know you can't walk away from what we have"

"Watch me.." Sian said as she slowly walked out the office

Linda smiled seeing Sian walk away.

She knocked on Michael's office door

"Sian?" Michael said opening the door

"It's me" Linda said

"Oh...Come in" Michael said sitting down

"Just wondering if you wanted a drink?" Linda smiled holding up a bottle of whisky


	7. Chapter 7

_"Just wondering if you wanted a drink?" Linda smiled holding up a bottle of whisky_

"Yeah, go on then...it's been a long day" Michael said

"Have you got any glasses?" Linda asked

"Yeah in that cupboard on your left" Michael said

Linda got the glasses and poured him a drink

"Here you go.." she said passing the drink to him

"Thanks" he smiled

"I thought you were going through grades with Michael" Jez said when Sian came in

"Change of plan" Sian smiled

"Why?" Jez asked

"Because I wanted to see you" She smiled

"Aw.." Jez smiled

"Where's Zac and Maddi?" she asked

"Maddi's out and Zac's upstairs on his computer" Jez said

"Right..You had any tea yet?" She asked sitting down

"No, I'll start making some now, how about some spaghetti?" He smiled

"Yeah, that'll be great" Sian smiled

"Go and watch some tv and relax whilst I make it" Jez smiled

"Thank you" She said going in to the living room and turning on the tv

The whisky bottle was now empty and Linda and Michael were quite drunk.

"Sian isn't right for you...To much hassle" Linda slurred

"I know! I just wish she'd make up her mind!" Michael laughed

"She's messing you and Jez around, you deserve better" Linda said leaning in to kiss him

He kissed her back as he started to unbutton her top.

"Dinners ready" Jez said to Sian

"I'll set the table.." Sian said

"Thanks" Jez smiled

Sian sat down at the table

"Here we are" Jez said handing her, her dinner and then sitting down opposite her.

"Thanks for this Jez" She smiled

"No problem" He said with sauce round his mouth

Sian checked her phone to see if she had any more texts, she smiled as there were none.

"We shouldn't have done that.." Michael said, now sober, as he put his top back on

"You weren't saying that a few minutes ago.." Linda said raising her eyebrows as she picked up her skirt from the floor and put it back on.

"I know..But we had a bit to drink...I think it's best if we just forgot about it.." Michael said putting his tie back on

"Another 'one off'" she said emphasizing the word 'another'

"Trust me it will be the last one.." Michael said

Linda raised her eyebrows

"No, I didn't mean...Linda I just think it would be best if we pretended this never happened" Michael said "You know me..it wouldn't work"

"You don't have a clue do you.." Linda said

"What?" Michael asked confused

It took all her strength to not say 'I love you' "It doesn't matter" she said doing the buttons on her top "See you later" she said walking towards the door

"Linda.." Michael said

"What?" She said annoyed

"I'm sorry if I've..." he began to say

Linda rolled her eyes and walked away before he could finish

Sian was in the middle of eating her dinner, her and Jez not saying much to each other when she got a text message.

She hoped it wouldn't be another one from the unknown number she looked at her phone.

_It was from Michael_

"Who's that?" Jez asked

"It's Linda" Sian lied

"What does she want?" Jez asked

"She's upset about something..She wants me to go round, you don't mind do you?" She said

"No of course not, go" He smiled

"See you later" She said leaving most of her dinner and going.

"What do you want?" Sian asked going in to his office "And why are you still here?"

"I was doing paper work.." He lied "And I just needed to see you"

"Why?" She asked

"It doesn't feel right, not being with you.." Michael said

"Where has all this come from" Sian said

"I've been thinking..." Michael said

"I know what you mean, me and Jez before..it didn't feel right" Sian said kissing him

Linda was still in school as she was getting something from her room before going but then she thought about Michael.

_He was still in his office_

She walked towards the office but paused hearing voices, she looked through the gap in the door as it wasn't fully shut and could see Sian and Michael kissing.

She took a step back, her body filled with anguish.

_She'd only just stepped out of his office and there Sian was, was they trying to humiliate her._

She could have just walked in and interrupted, or told Sian about what had just happened between her and Michael.

_That wouldn't bring Michael back to her though..._

She silently walked away her mind filling with plans and schemes

_Sian was going to regret crossing her...She would make sure of that...What ever the consequences._


	8. Chapter 8

Linda hadn't slept all night, she couldn't her mind was full of things that she could do to Sian.

_She needed to bring her down_

She had to think of a way that she could bring Sian down without anyone finding out, she couldn't let people suspect her...

_Especially not Michael_

She needed him to gain a low opinion of Sian, that was her main goal, if he did then he'd notice her...He had too.

Many schemes ran through her head, but all of them were too risky, she couldn't get caught out.

_Then a plan started to grow in her head. It was like a seed had just been planted, but this wasn't going to turn in to a beautiful flower...more like poisoned ivy_

She smiled, it was risky but it was the only one shot she had and she was going to take it.

Before school there was a morning meeting for the senior staff and Michael was in his office waiting.

Linda was the first one to walk in.

_It was as if the room had been deafened, so quiet it would be possible to hear a feather fall._

"Morning" Michael said in an attempt to break the awkward silence

"Hi" She said awkwardly

"So.." Michael said

"So...?" Linda smiled

"I don't want it to be like this Linda.." Michael said "We are alright aren't we...You know about last night"

"Yeah, of course.." Linda lied, smiling.

"Good" He smiled

"Michael.." Linda said

"Yes?" He asked

"We are still friends..aren't we?" She asked him

"Of course we are" He smiled putting his hand on her arm in a friendly way "That'll never change Linda"

_She smiled at his touch, it was as if he'd warmed up her whole body with one touch, she knew they were meant to be if only he would just see.._

The door opened and he removed his hand from her arm "Hi Sian" he smiled as she came in

_Her body turned cold again, her heart like a block of ice._

"Morning" She said to Sian putting on a fake smile, though inside she was full of rage.

"Hi.." she said to both of them "Were's Tom?"

"Late" Michael said raising his eyebrows

"Shall we start? I've got lodes of paperwork to sort out" Sian said sitting down

"Yeah sure, Linda.." He said gesturing her to sit down at the table

They both sat down.

"So have you both got your predicted costings for next term?" Michael asked them

"Yeah" Linda smiled

"No, sorry I've not got round to it" Sian said

"It's okay, but if you could get it to me as soon as possible?" he smiled

"Wern't they due in last week?" Linda interupted

"It wont hurt" Michael said

"Thanks" Sian said "I started it, I just haven't finished, I got a bit stuck...Linda could I see yours?"

"Yeah of course" Linda smiled "I'll drop it off at your class room in a bit"

"Thanks" she smiled

"Sorry, Josh had an appointment at the doctors.." Tom said rushing in

"No problem" Michael said "Were done anyway"

"Right I'm going to my office to get on with that paper work" Sian said

"Do you need a hand?" Tom asked her

"Yeah that would be great" Sian said as they walked towards her office

"I'll go and get my predicted costings for Sian" Linda said to Michael

"Will you tell her to give them to me once she's done?" He asked her

"Yeah, sure" She smiled going to Sians classroom.

It was empty. She smiled as she could see a perfect time to begin her plan. She tilted the blinds and locked the door, she couldn't be interrupted.

She got out a sorry card from her bag

She wrote in it:

_Dear Sian,  
I'm sorry I've not been making much of  
an effort to get along with you, you just  
haven't really been making it easy for me  
either, I know you said you hated me and  
that hurt but I'm willing to forgive you for  
dad's sake because I know he loves you_

I hope we can fix this x  
Maddi xxx

She then tore the card up, though not to much so it was still readable.

She then looked through Sian's draw and found a photograph of Sian, Jez, Zac and a miserable looking Maddi. She looked for some scissors and cut out Maddi's face.

_She smiled as her plan was taking shape_

She put the ripped card and the photo in to the top of Sian's draw and then purposely left it half open.

She then innocently put her predicted costings on the top of Sian's desk and then opened the blinds and walked out as if nothing had just happened.

_Now she needed the other part of her plan to work_

She walked up to the staffroom and thankfully Michael was there

"Hi" she smiled putting on the kettle

"Hi, have you given Sian them predictive costings yet?" He asked her

"Yeah I put them on her desk before" Linda said

"Has she had a chance to look at them yet because I need to get Janeece to enter them in to the data base" He said

"I'm not sure" Linda said

"I'll go and have a look if she's using them.." Michael said going to Sians classroom

Linda smiled, she knew how nosy Michael was.

"Sian?" Michael said going in to her classroom, he then remembered she'd be doing that paperwork in his office.

He looked on her desk for Linda's predicted budget, he picked it up and then saw Sian had left her draw open and went to close it when he saw a photo peaking out.

Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door fully and looked at the picture, he raised his eyebrows seeing Madi's face cut out, he then saw the ripped card and put the pieces together and read it.

He frowned, horrified.


	9. Chapter 9

_Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door fully and looked at the picture, he raised his eyebrows seeing Madi's face cut out, he then saw the ripped card and put the pieces together and read it._

He frowned, horrified.

Sian walked in "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"What's..Whats all this?" Michael said confused

"I don't know, let me have a look.." Sian said walking over

"Sian...What's going on between you and Maddi.." He said

Sian looked at the car and the picture "Where did you find this?"

"In your draw" Michael said "Sian...It's a bit creepy.."

"Michael I haven't done this!" Sian said annoyed

"Then why is it in your drawer?" Michael said unsure

"I don't know!" Sian said "I'm just as confused as you are...It must be Maddi.."

"Why would she do this.." Michael said confused

"To make me look like an idiot!" Sian said

"..Come to my office" Michael said

"What?" Sian asked

"Just come, it's time to solve this.." Michael said walking to his office

"I don't understand.." Sian said following him

"Janeece" Michael said walking in

"Yes Mr Byrne?" Janeece said tottering over in her heels

"Maddi Diamond, I want her in my office now" He said going in his office

"Michael!" Sian said "No, this isn't the right way!"

"We have to confront her, if it's her like you said then we have to stop her" Michael said

"Maddi Diamond, Mr Byrne" Janeece said bringing in Maddi

"I've not done anything! Why the hell am I here!" Maddi said angrily then looked to Sian "Is this something to do with you?"

"Don't talk to a member of staff like that Maddi!" Michael said sternly "Sit down"

Maddi sat down "Why am I here?"

"Have you been harassing Mrs Diamond?" Michael asked her

"What? No!" Maddi said "What sort of question is that"

"So you haven't been sending any texts, putting things in her draw?" Michael asked

"What are you on about?" Maddi said confused

"Have you got your phone on you?" Michael asked

"Yeah, why?" Maddi asked

"Ring Sian" Michael said

"Why?" Maddi said getting her phone out her bag "I can't anyway..We've never exchanged numbers, were not exactly 'the best of friends'"

"Sian give me your phone" Michael said impatiently, the whole situation annoying him.

"Here.." Sian said passing it him

"Right now can I have yours Maddi?" He said

"Yeah here.." Maddi said giving it him

Michael messed around on the phones for a bit then said "The numbers don't match.."

"What?" Sian asked

"The number thats been texting you and Maddi's number isn't the same" Michael said "It can't be her.."

"Who's been texting you? Will someone just tell me what's going on?" Maddi said really confused

"Sorry Maddi..You should get back to your class.." Michael sighed

"But what...I don't understand what's happening" Maddi said

"Just get back to class" Michael said sternly

"Fine.." Maddi said raising her eyebrows then going.

"Sian...What's going on?" Michael asked her

"She's got to be lying Michael, it has to be her.." Sian said

Linda walked in "Hi I just wanted to check you'd got my predicted costings...Is something the matter?" Linda said giving her usual fake smile

"Maddi put a load of things in my draw" Sian said

"It can't be her the numbers don't match Sian" Michael said

"Is this about them texts?" Linda asked

"You know?" Michael asked her

"Yeah..Sian told me" Linda said

_Linda looked at Sian's bag and then looked at Michael and Sian, they were to busy talking to notice..._

"Try calling the number, see if they answer" Michael said to Sian

"They wont answer Michael!" Sian said stressed "Maddi wont answer! It is her I know it I can see it with them looks she keeps giving me! I don't know maybe she has another phone or is using her friends or something! It has to be her Michael! There's nobody else"

_Linda smiled, Sian was finally beginning to crack_

"Well if it is her or a friend then their phone will ring in class and their teacher will bring them to me" Michael said "Just ring it"

Sian rang the number

_They heard ringing in the room coming from Sian's bag_

"What the hell.." Michael said confused


	10. Chapter 10

_They heard ringing in the room coming from Sian's bag_

"What the hell.." Michael said confused

"Is it coming from your bag?" Linda asked innocently

Michael reached into Sians bag and got the phone "Sian why have you got this phone?"

"I...I don't know" Sian said rubbing her head "Madi..She must have planted it there"

"Come on, she didn't have a clue what you were on about before, its not Madi" Michael said

"Michael..Can I have a quick word?" Linda said

"Just a minute.." He said leaving Sian in the office, closing the door "What?"

"I think Sian's ill.." Linda said to him, pretending to be concerned

"What?" Michael said in disbelief

"She's my friend and I'm worried about her..I've been watching her behaviour, I think there's something wrong...It's like she's got this thing about Madi" Linda sighed

"Do you think she's been trying to frame Madi?" Michael asked

"Yes, maybe.." She said

"Why would she do that" Michael said

"I told you, I think she's ill..." Linda said

"Come on" Michael said walking back in to the office

"I know you've been talking about me.." Sian said annoyed

"Sian, you've got to stop being so paranoid.." Linda sighed

"What..I was just.." Sian began to say

"Sian, we need to talk" Michael interrupted

"Why don't I like the sound of that.." Sian said raising her eyebrows

"I think..I think you should take some time off" Michael said quickly

"What? Why?" She asked confused

"I think, maybe your getting a bit stressed, I think you need some time to sort out your personal life and to relax a bit.." Michael said awkwardly

"No, I'm fine!" Sian said

"I'm sorry but your going to have to" He said

Sian began to walk away angrily

"Sian, where are you going?" Michael said "I haven't finished!"

"I'm sorting this out!" She said going off

Sian went to the common room to Madi as Linda and Michael went after her.

"Madi we need a word!" Sian said angrily

"Sian just leave it!" Michael said

"No, I want you to hear her confess!" Sian said "Madi tell them!"

"Tell them what" Madi said rolling her eyes

"About all these messages you've been sending me! Putting the phone in my bag!" She said, now shouting

"Sian..Calm down" Linda said giving a slight smile

_Sian was falling right in to her trap, a trap that she would never escape from_

"Madi!" Sian said, stressed out

"Shut up you mad cow!" Madi screamed

_Anger became apparent in Sian's face, also sorrow, stress. _

Sian slapped her across the face, immediately regretting it

"Sian!" Michael shouted

"Madi...I'm so sorry.." Sian said

"You evil bi*ch!" Madi shouted

"Madi!" Sian said

"Sian leave it!" Michael shouted "Just go!"

Sian went home, sitting on the couch crying, she didn't know what to do, what she was becoming.

At the end of the school day, Jez came into the house with Madi and Zack

"Keep her away from me!" Madi said seeing Sian

"Go upstairs, both of you" Jez said as he sat down next to Sian "What's happened, Madi said something about you hitting her, is she lying?"

"No.." She said a tear rolling down her cheek "I did hit her.."

"What..Why?" Jez said shocked

"I need to tell you something.." She said, scared.

"What?.." Jez asked

"I've been getting these texts...About me and...Michael" She said not looking at him

"Michael?" Jez asked

"I'm so sorry.." She said looking away from him

"You and Michael?" He asked a tear rolling down his cheek

"It's over now, I swear it was just a short, stupid, meaningless, fling and he means nothing Jez" She said, her face masked with tears "Someone knew and I kept getting these texts, I'm positive it's Madi and then she made me look like an idiot and I just lashed out"

"If Madi knew about you and Michael she would have told me.." Jez said

Madi came in to the living room

"Madi.." He said

"I heard it all.." She said

"Madi you shouldn't listen to people's private conversations!" Jez said

"I had to find some way what I was being accused of!" Madi said angrily "I can't believe you've been sleeping with Mr Byrne!" She said angrily to Madi

"Like you don't know.." Sian said

"I'm not the one in the wrong here!" Maddi said angrily "I don't know why your blaming me for everything, you cheated on dad, you slapped me!"

"She's right Sian.." Jez said

"Thanks for your support!" She said going upstairs packing a bag

"What are you doing?" Jez asked

"What's the point in staying Jez!" She said storming off out the door

Linda was at home with a cup of tea watching tv, she was pleased with how her plan was going, but she wasn't finished just yet. She got a text from Sian.

_'Linda, I don't know what to do, I've just walked out on Jez'_

Linda smiled, slowly everyone was turning against Sian, her mind filled with mire additions to her scheme. She replied to Sian

_'Come and stay with me for tonight'_

Later on there was a knock on the door, Linda opened it putting on the same fake smile that she was now used to doing.

"Come in" She said keeping up the smile

"Are you sure it's okay?" Sian asked coming in

"Of course" She said "Go in the living room, I'll bring you in a drink"

"Thanks Linda" Sian smiled

Linda smiled.

_The game had began_


	11. Chapter 11

"Morning" Linda smiled to Sian "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah thanks" Sian said "Thanks Linda, I promise I'll be gone soon"

"Stay here as long as you want" Linda said adding a fake smile "Right I need to get to work, make yourself at home"

"Will Michael still not let me back?" Sian asked her

"No, we think its best if you just chill for a bit, okay?" She said keeping up the fake smile

"Okay" She said sitting on the couch

"Morning" Linda said walking in to the staff room

"Do you want a coffee?" Tom asked

"Yes, thanks" she smiled sitting down

"How's Sian?" Jez asked as Linda sat down next to him

"She's bad.." Linda said trying to look sympathetic

"Do you think she needs to see a doctor?" He asked worried "Do you think she should come home?"

"No, I think she needs to stay away from Madi.." Linda said

"Why?" Jez said "Has she said something?"

"She just keeps going on about Madi all the time, how much she hates her...How she wants her gone, it's like she's constantly on her mind.." Linda said sounding so genuine no would even begin to guess that she was lying "I'm really scared for her..It's like she's a different person"

"I can't believe it.." Jez said shocked "She's just changed all of a sudden, why is she like this.."

"Try not to worry, I'm going to help her" Linda said, a slight smile on her face as she was going to do just the opposite..

Michael walked in to Linda's classroom as she was marking "I've spoke to Jez, he told me Sian was living with you..."

"She had no where to go and I want to help her.." Linda smiled sneakily

"Your too nice, thats your problem" Michael smiled

"I'm worried about her" Linda lied

"I know Jez told me what you said about all that stuff with Madi.." Michael said

"It's scary.." Linda sighed "It's like she's lost it.."

"Are you sure your able to cope with her.." Michael said "I mean..What if she lashes out at you like she did with Madi.."

"I appreciate your concern but I think I'll be okay" Linda smiled

"Well if you ever need anything.." Michael smiled

"Thanks Michael" She said, giving one genuine smile as she loved him so much.

"Hi, are you alright?" Linda said as she walked in from work

"Yeah, thanks" Sian smiled "I made some tea"

"Aw thanks, you didn't have to do that" Linda said her fake smile returning

"Its the least I can do" Sian smiled "I'm feeling better, maybe I should talk to Michael..Try and get back to work"

Linda frowned, this couldn't happen, but she gave a sigh of relief as she feared this happening and had a back up plan..

"Maybe you should wait a week or so, you shouldn't risk going back too early.." Linda smiled putting the kettle on "Coffee?"

"Hmm..Maybe..Erm, yes please" She said putting the food on to plates

"Go in the living room, i'll bring your drink in" Linda smiled

"Thanks" Sian said going in to the living room

Linda reached in to her coat pocket, getting some pills.

She reached for her vase off the worktop and crushed the pills, she grabbed some and sprinkled it in to Sians coffee, putting the rest of the pills back in her pocket and stirring Sians coffee.

"Here we go" She smiled coming in with the drinks

She sat down eating her dinner, smiling as Sian took a drink of her coffee.

She smiled thinking of the success of her plan...

_Her plan was beginning to work, this false conception of Sian was slowly starting to form and spread like a deadly disease, she was becoming irrelevant and now her and Michael were slowly becoming close, it was perfect, but she wasn't done with Sian yet..._


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you still feel ill?" Linda asked Sian before she went to work, she had been secretly slipping the pills in to her drinks and food for weeks now.

"I feel so weak" Sian said breathlessly

"I think its all the stress your going through" Linda said

"Probably.." Sian sighed "I just feel so awful, all my body aches.."

"I think you just need to chill out and try and get better" Linda said, a meaningless smile emerging on her face.

"I'm sorry, I must be such a burden" Sian said rubbing her head

"Of course your not" Linda said "Right I'm going to work, ring me if you need anything"

"Morning" Linda smiled walking in to Michael's office

"Hi" He smiled doing some paperwork

Linda raised her eyebrows at the paperwork "Poor you.." she laughed passing him a coffee

"Thanks" he said taking a sip of the coffee "Tell me about it, I've had so much paper work to do without Sian here.."

"Can Tom not do it?" She asked sitting on his desk

"He already does his fair share and he's got a lot going on with Josh.." Michael sighed "Is Sian doing any better?"

"No" Linda said quickly "If anything she's getting worse, she's like totally stressed out, I think there is definatly something wrong there...She thinks everyones turning against her and she's like paranoid, it's not only Maddi now, it's Zac, Jez..She's even said some stuff about you"

"Like what?" Michael said looking up from his paper work

"Its hard to understand it's like she talks in mumbles and her words are jumbled, I think shes going mad.." Linda said raising her eyebrows

"Maybe she should see a professional..." Michael said "I just can't believe she's like this, she's always been so...She's the last person I'd except to go off the rails"

"I know, it's scary seeing her like that" Linda sighed

"Are you sure you can cope with her when she's like that?" He asked her

"Yeah I'll be fine.." Linda smiled

"I think i'll have to find another deputy then if she's like that.." Michael said then he paused looking at Linda "Linda..You'd be perfect for the job!" He smiled "But I don't want to pressure you, you must be busy with your head of department job.."

"No, I've got lodes of time to spare" Linda smiled "I'd love to.."

"Great" He smiled "I'll go and tell Tom!"

Sian was sat on the couch, her head was pounding.

She looked in Linda's cupboard for some paracetamol and found a leaflet for 'Laurence's Funeral Service' it was the same funeral company that had called her, she also found a mobile phone box, the picture on the front looked like the same phone that was found in her bag.

Her mind began to run with ideas

_Could it be Linda?_

She thought about it. Linda had started to be nice to her when all this began.

_Was she trying to cover up?_

She frowned as all the pieces began to fit together.

Linda went to the staffroom, smiling to herself.

_She was starting to replace Sian, Michael would slowly start to think even more poorly of Sian, she would make sure of that._

Linda boiled the kettle making herself a drink.

As Linda sat down with her cup of tea an angry Sian stormed in to the staff room.

Jez looked up "Sian?"

"It's you isn't it!" Sian shouted at Linda

"What?" Linda said standing up

Michael and Tom walked in "Linda I've told Tom about.." He stopped talking noticing Sian was there

"I can't believe you could be so evil!" Sian shouted at her

"Sian, your making no sense" Linda said innocently then giving Sian a small, menacing smile

Sian saw the smile and angrily shouted "You bi*ch!" before slapping her hard on the face

"Sian!" Jez said standing up

"Linda are you okay?" Michael asked as her nose was now bleeding

_Linda was secretly happy on the inside, Sian was playing in to her hands, making Sian look mad and making her look like the victim_

Linda clutched her bleeding nose "Sian...Why have you just..." she said

"Don't try and act all innocent, I know it wasn't Maddi, it was you!" Sian shouted

"She's been like this for weeks!" Linda said "Turning on everyone, thinking everyones against her but I didn't think she'd turn on me! I'm your friend Sian!"

"I know what you are!" Sian said angrily

"Calm down Sian!" Jez shouted

"Jez.." Sian said

"Your out of order, you need to stop thinking everyone's against you!" Jez said

"Come on" Michael said to Linda "Lets get that nose cleaned up, come to my office"

"Okay..." Linda said innocently

"I was scared of this happening" Michael said as he cleaned up her nose, in his office "Sian lashing out at you..."

"I never expected it.." Linda said

"You look shook up.." He said sympathetically

"I am...I've done so much for her, been there for her, and now she does this.." Linda said, tears falling on to her cheeks, she was very talented when it came to fake crying.

"I know.." He said hugging her "It'll be alright she's just no in the right state of mind.."

_Linda smiled as she was in Michael's arms, it was all working out, she just needed everyone to keep thinking it was Sian in the wrong..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Linda smiled as she was in Michael's arms, it was all working out, she just needed everyone to keep thinking it was Sian in the wrong..._

"I need to go and talk to Sian" Linda said getting up

"What?" Michael said shocked "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I need to know why she blames me.." Linda sighed

"Well..Be careful" He smiled

"Sian" Jez said going after her as she walked off "Sian!"

"I'm not lying Jez!" Sian said "I'm not, I just wish..I'm not lying Jez, I'm not lying!"

"Okay!" Jez said raising his eyebrows then dragging her in to an empty class room "I just don't get it thought why would you think it was Linda she's been lovely to you!"

"But it's not right Jez..I've been thinking it over..And its not right...She's not right..I found things and its just not right...It doesn't make sense" Sian said rubbing her head

"Sian...I think we need to get you to a doctor" Jez said thinking she'd gone mad

"Jez I'm not Mad!" Sian said annoyed

Linda walked in "Sian, is everything alright?"

"Don't come near me!" Sian said

"Linda why doesn't Sian come back and live with us.." Jez said

"Do you think that's wise..With Madi?" Linda said quietly

"What other option is there?" Jez sighed

"Jez can I have a word with Sian a minute?" Linda smiled

"Yeah.." Jez said walking out

"Jez.." Sian said after him "I know it's you Linda, I'm not as stupid as you think I am!"

"Sian, please don't do this, I'm your friend" Linda smiled

"I'm staying with Jez!" Sian said

"Sian, please I just want to help you, you think that going back to Jez will solve anything?"

"I know it will be hard with Madi but I've got no where else to go and I want me and Jez to get back on track!" Sian said

"You can still stay with me" Linda smiled

"You've done all this you evil cow!" Sian shouted "You've wrecked my life!"

Linda pretended to look hurt "Sian, where has all this come from"

"I found the leaflet for the funeral service, the same one that phoned me and the box for the mobile phone, the same one that was in my bag!" Sian said

"You went through my cupboards!" Linda said "It must have been one of them leaflets that come through the door and the phone, I don't know about that, I think it might be the box for my old one...I don't know why that would make you think it was me"

"You've only been nice to me ever since this started happening as well, what was it Linda? Covering up your tracks?" Sian said

"Yeah because I felt sorry for you, because all this was really stressing you out!" Linda said "Sorry for trying to help I can't believe you've just thrown it all in my face.." Linda said her face looking sorrowfully

Linda was beginning to convince Sian "Truthfully Linda, was all this you?"

"I can't believe your ever asking me that, why? Why would I want to hurt you when all I've ever done is be you friend!" Linda said

"I don't know what to believe!" Sian said rubbing her head "I need to go and find Jez, see if he'll still let me stay there.."

Linda grabbed her arm as she started to walk off "No Sian"

"What are you doing!" Sian said

"You really think he actually wants you to stay there Sian?" Linda said raising her eyebrows "Sian he feels sorry for you!"

"No..he..." Sian began to say

"Sian no one wants you around, your a mess.." Linda said her eyes widening "Not Jez..Not Michael...I'm the only friend you've got left and now your trying to push me away as well!" Linda said frowning holding on to Sians wrist even tighter

"Linda..your hurting.." Sian said

Linda interrupted her "You've hurt me Sian! Accusing me of everything when all I've ever done is be nice to you!" She said, holding her wrist even tighter

"Ah..." Sian said in pain

"Are you trying to hurt me Sian?" Linda said, pure evil flashing in her eyes

Sian shook her head "No..." she said with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry for doubting you.."

_Linda gave a slight menacing smile, she had finally gained the power over Sian_


	14. Chapter 14

Sian was sat on Linda's couch, she had ended up listening to Linda and staying with her, She didn't want to burden Jez.

She looked at her arm, it was bruised from yesterday when Linda had held it so tight.

"Morning" Linda said coming in

"Hi.." Sian said looking away from her

"Everything okay?" Linda said boiling the kettle

"Yeah.." Sian said quietly

"Your dressed early" Linda said coming in with some drinks

"Michael said I could help out with the arts and crafts day.." Sian said "Is it alright if I get a lift with you?"

"Yeah sure" Linda said, a slight tone of anger in her voice "When have you been speaking to Michael?"

"He rang me last night" Sian said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Linda said

"I didn't think I needed to.." Sian said raising her eyebrow

"Heres your drink" Linda said passing it to her, spilling some of it on her arm "Oh sorry.."

"Ow.." Sian said as it burnt her arm

"Sorry I'm so clumsy.." Linda smirked

"Everything okay?" Michael said as Linda stormed in to his office

"Sian said you rang her last night.." Linda said raising her eyebrows

"Yeah I thought it would be good for her to get out the house, get involved in something, this arts and crafts day, it's something she can get stuck in to" Michael said

"You could have told me" Linda said sitting down

"How could I, I only rang her up last night and I knew she'd tell you herself, is everything okay Linda..You seem a bit..on edge" He said

"Yeah everythings fine..." Linda sighed "I just think this is too soon for her, she did hit me last week...I'm just worried about the kids"

"Tom will be there as well and you could pop in and check things?" Michael said "I'm not leaving her on her own with the arts and crafts day I just thought she could you know chip in"

"Okay.." Linda said

"Everything okay?" Linda said putting on her usual fake smile, as she walked in to the art room

"Yep" Tom smiled

"You look as if your doing a good job" Linda smiled then walked over to Sian "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..I'm fine" Sian said not looking her in the eye

"Will you pass me that fabric?" Tom asked Sian

"I never knew art was your thing Tom" Linda said

"It's not, I got roped in to it by Michael" Tom sighed

Sian passed him the fabric

"Where did them bruises from Sian?" Tom asked seeing the bruises on her arm as she passed him the fabric

Linda shot a threatening look to Sian

"I banged my arm" Sian said "I'll just be a minute.." she said walking out the room

"Is she alright?" Tom asked Linda

"God knows.." Linda said wondering where she had gone.

"I can't do this.." Sian said rushing in to Michael's office

"Is it to soon? I thought it would do you good to be involved in the arts and crafts day.." Michael said

"It's not that.." Sian said "I can't live like this!"

"What do you mean?" Michael asked

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy!" Sian said "Everyone's tip toeing around me like I'm some lunatic when I've done nothing wrong! When did my life end up like this.." she said sitting down

"Sian.." Michael sighed "No one thinks your crazy...Your just..stressed" He said sitting next to her

"I can't live with Linda any longer.." Sian said rubbing her head "I know it's her...I know she's the one who's caused all this! She was sending the messages, doing all them things to scare me..It was her and I know it!"

"Come on Sian" Michael said shaking his head "Linda has been nothing but nice to you, don't start all this, you'll end up upsetting Linda even more if you start with this again. You've got to stop thinking everyone's against you, your going to have no friends left.."

"Why won't no one believe me.." Sian said shaking, her eyes flooding with tears "I'm so scared.."

"Hey, come on.." He sighed putting an arm around her reassuringly

"Michael have you seen.." Linda began to say coming in, her face dropped as she saw them "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt.." Linda said raising her eyebrows

"Sian got a bit upset.." Michael said standing up "What was it that you wanted"

"I was looking for Sian..Tom was wondering if we'd give him a hand clearing up?" She said, her voice slightly choked with the anger that was building up

"Yeah sure.." Sian said walking off with Linda to the arm room

"Tom why don't you get some dinner, me and Sian can do the rest of the cleaning.." Linda said when they were in the middle of cleaning up

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yeah, go on" Linda smiled

"Thanks" He said rushing off

Linda silently scrubbed away at some glue on the desk until Tom was out of ear shot then gave an evil glare to Sian

"I bet you thought you were really clever earlier with Michael!" She said angrily

"Excuse me?" Sian said looking up

"You! Turning on the waterworks to get Michael's attention!" Linda shouted "What..Do you think you can cry a bit and that'll get you back in to Michael's bed!"

"What!" Sian said annoyed "Who do you think you are!"

"Your doing this to spite me aren't you!" Linda said, anger rushing through her

"Your jealous aren't you..." Sian said in realisation "That's what this is all about.."

"Jealous of you?" Linda smirked "Don't make me sick!"

"That's why you've done all this...It's Michael isn't it?" Sian frowned "Just because Michael's not interested in you!"

"Shut up Sian or you will regret it!" Linda said, rage in her eyes

"Admit it Linda!" Sian shouted "It was you wasn't it!"

"Well done!" Linda shouted

"I can't believe you've been making me out to be some sort of lunatic!" Sian said "All because Michael wanted me and not you..Your pathetic!"

"I'm just making Michael see sense!" Linda shouted

"Do you realise what this has done to me! I've been a wreck!" Sian said emotionally "I've lost everything, Jez..The kids.."

"Michael!" Linda said raising her eyebrows "I was just making sure you didn't worm your way back in to his life again!"

"You know what you are.." Sian said angrily "Your just a sad middle aged woman who has got nothing better to do than scare people off to try and get a man interested in her!"

"Do you have any idea of what you did to my life!" Linda said angrily "All my life I've waited and waited for him, and you come along and he's at your feet the second he sees you!"

"What do you want!" Sian shouted "Do you want me to feel sorry for you!"

"You deserved everything you got!" Linda said angrily

"Well lets see what Michael thinks about that!" Sian said raising her eyebrows

"What and you think he's going to believe you!" Linda said

"It's a chance I'm willing to take!" Sian said "I've got nothing else to lose Linda!"

"Sian he thinks your mental!" Linda smirked "He'll just feel sorry for you. Maybe I should suggest getting you sectioned! You are mad after all.."

"I'm telling Michael the truth and that's that!" Sian said clearing away some scissors that were on the table

_Linda looked at the sharp scissors in her hand, they could easily cut through skin..._

"I don't think Michael will believe you after he see's what you've done to me.." Linda said

"What?" Sian said pausing near the sink, the scissors still in her hand

"Poor me, I try to help you and then you accuse me off all sorts! Get in a mental violent rage then attack me!" Linda said

"Oh and he's going to believe that is he?" Sian said

"He will when he see's the evidence.." Linda smirked grabbing Sians wrist and jabbing the scissors in to her own arm

Sian looked in horror seeing blood seeping out of the gash on Linda's arm

Linda looked out the window seeing Michael walking past "Let's see what he makes of your handy work.." She said before letting out a over-exaggerated cry of pain

Michael walked in "What's going on!" He said before pausing looking at the large gash on Linda's arm and the blood covered scissors in Sian's hand "Oh god.."


	15. Chapter 15

_Michael walked in "What's going on!" He said before pausing looking at the large gash on Linda's arm and the blood covered scissors in Sian's hand "Oh god.."_

"Michael! It's not what it looks like" Sian said dropping the scissors

"Just go Sian..Linda are you okay?" Michael said

"No.." Linda said gripping her bleeding arm

"We need to get you to the hospital...You need stitches" Michael said

"Okay..." Linda nodded, giving a sly smile to Sian when Michael wasn't looking

"Don't fall for this Michael! This is all her fault!" Sian said

"Sian I advise you to go before I call the police!" Michael said angrily

"I don't know why your doing this Sian!" Linda said innocently

"Come on.." Michael said

Sian stood there shaking as Linda and Michael walked out.

She looked at her hands and saw blood

_Linda's blood_

She felt so weak, so useless, she had no one.

She curled up on the floor holding her head tightly

"What happened?" Michael asked Linda as the doctor stitched her arm

"I don't know..She just started accusing me of everything!" Linda said "Then she got angrier and angrier..And she just flipped! She grabbed the scissors and I blocked myself with my arm and the scissors stabbed my arm...It all happened so fast"

"It's going to be okay..I wont let her near you again" Michael said shocked at the situation

Jez was walking past when he saw Sian on the floor "Sian?"

"Sorry.." She said getting up quickly, wiping her eyes

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah..Fine.." She said shakily

"Has something happened?" He asked

Michael walked in with Linda "Sian, I thought I asked you to leave!"

"Can't you just calm down a minute..I think you should give her a break, she's not well" Jez said

"Sian's just stabbed her in the arm!" Michael said pointing to Linda's stitched up arm

"What?" Jez said

"That's no how it happened!" Sian said

"I've got to go.." Jez said

"Jez please listen to me!" Sian said desperatley

"I don't want to hear it" He sighed going out

"I can't be here either.." Linda said looking sadly to Michael "I don't feel safe around her.."

"It's alright..I'm going" Sian said "Don't think your getting away with this Linda, the truth will come out!"

"What are you on about!" Linda frowned

Sian walked out angrily slamming the door

Jez was sat at home thinking, he didn't know what was happening to Sian, it scared him.

He got up hearing a knock at the door.

"Jez, please just let me explain" Sian said

"Come in.." Jez said opening the door

"It wasn't me Jez..Linda she's lying" Sian said quickly

"Sian, you need to stop this.." Jez said

"It was her Jez! Not me...Her! She's trying to frame me!" Sian said desperately

"Sian you need to stop this lying" Jez sighed "I can't do this.."

Sian frowned "Fine..I need to get some more stuff from upstairs.."

"Okay.." Jez said

Sian collected a few things she needed then went to the bathroom to get some of her perfume out of the cabinet.

She got her perfume and accidently knocked some tablets on the floor. She sighed as she picked them up then she paused.

_It was the answer to her problems..The only choice that remained_

A tear rolled down her cheek as she opened up the box of tablets, she slowly began to pull tablets out...


	16. Chapter 16

_A tear rolled down her cheek as she opened up the box of tablets, she slowly began to pull tablets out..._

She stared at the pile of tablets in her hand, it was the only way out of this nightmare. She couldn't live like this anymore, everyone against her because of Linda's twisted words.

_She could never beat Linda, so she had to surrender_

Jez looked up the stairs wondering what Sian was doing when there was a knock on the door.

"Michael? What do you want?" Jez said seeing Michael at the door

"Do you know where Sian is?" He asked

"Yeah..She's here, she's getting her stuff from upstairs" Jez said giving Michael strange looks "Why?"

"I just want to talk to her about what happened" Michael said "Can I come in?"

"Whatever...Just don't be long" Jez said annoyed at him

Michael went up the stairs "Sian?"

A tear rolled down Sian's face as she tipped the tablets in her mouth.

"Sian.." Michael began to say as he stepped in, he noticed what she was doing and ran to her quickly "Sian spit them out!"

Sian's mouth was full of the tablets, she shook her head at Michael, tears masking her face, she quickly tried to swallow them but ended up choking.

Michael patted her on the back firmly, her mouth automatically opened and a mass of tablets fell on the the bathroom floor "It's okay.." he said putting his arm around her as she collapsed in a heap on the floor

"I can't do it anymore" She cried in to his chest

"What's going on in your head Sian.." Michael sighed

"Michael I'm not mad..How many times!" Sian said

"Then why all this stuff against Linda, why stab her in the arm!" Michael said "Why try and kill yourself..What's happened to you.."

"I didn't stab Linda in the arm! She did it to herself, tried to frame me!" Sian said

"Sian.." Michael sighed

"I'm telling the truth Michael, I thought out of everyone you would be on my side but your just like everyone else!" Sian said

"Sian I'm not against you! I just want to help" Michael said "Why don't you stay in my spare room tonight..I don't think you'll be going back to Linda's so you wont have anywhere to go"

"I don't have anywhere to go but I don't want to burden you like that.." She said

"It's just until you find somewhere..I want to help" He said

Sian nodded "Thank you"

"I was wrong to get you involved with this arts and crafts day today..It's too soon" Michael said to Sian as they walked in to his house

"It wasn't your fault.." Sian said sitting on the couch

"Who's that.." He said as the door bell rang, he went to the door "Linda?"

"I wondered if you wanted a drink? I could do with one after today..Take the pain away from my arm" she said walking in

"Yeah..Erm Sian's here" Michael said "I thought she could stay in my spare room..I don't think it would be a good idea, her being with you after what happened.."

"She's staying with you?" Linda said raising her eyebrows "You should be careful.."

"She wont do anything.." Michael said

"That's what I thought but she just flipped.." Linda said "I care about you..I don't want you to get hurt"

"I'll be fine" Michael said

"Who is it.." Sian said walking in to the hall then pausing in fear as Linda give her an icy glare

"Look I think you two should talk.." Michael said

"No" Sian said shaking her head

"We need to sort it out.." Michael said

"Fine.." Sian said annoyed walking in to the living room

"Michael?" Linda said before going in to the living room "What if she flips again? You said you wouldn't let her near me!"

"I'll just be in the next room, if anything happens.." Michael said "I just think you both need to talk about why she's got this thing against you.."

"Okay.." Linda said innocently before going in to the living room

"Please stop this.." Sian said as Linda walked in "Stop turning everyone against me Linda...Please"

Linda smiled smugly "I can't stop the fun now.."


	17. Chapter 17

_Linda smiled smugly "I can't stop the fun now.."_

"Why are you still doing this? What point is there to this" Sian sighed

"Your dangerous.." Linda frowned "You get in to Michael's head, make him hate me...Don't think I don't know your game!"

"Your mad" Sian scoffed

"I'll do what ever it takes to get Michael back..Even if it means getting blood on my hand" Linda said, her eyes widening "Do you understand what I'm saying.."

"Fine.." Sian said trying not to show her fear, she didn't want Linda to get the better of her

"Go to a hotel.." Linda said

"What?" Sian said

"I don't want you staying here, messing with Michael's head.." Linda said

"How can you talk about messing with Michael's head!" Sian said "That's all you've been doing! Turning him against me!"

Michael came in "Whats all this racket about"

Linda's faced quickly mellowed as Michael came in "Don't let her hurt me again Michael.." she said gripping her stitched up arm

Sian rolled her eyes at Linda's acting

"I won't..." Michael sighed "Why were you arguing?"

"Because she's insane!" Sian said

"Me?" Linda said raising her eyebrows

"Michael, she thinks if she gets me out the way she can make a move on you, that's why she's turning everyone against me.." Sian said "She's the one who needs help! She was threatening to kill me!"

"Why are you lying Sian!" Linda said, a shocked look on her face "All I've done is tried to make up with her Michael and she starts spouting out a load of nonsense!"

"Maybe trying to get you both to make up wasn't the best idea.." Michael sighed "Sian, you obviously have something against Linda...Sian why are you making all this stuff up"

"I give up!" Sian said getting up "It's like talking to a brick wall! I'm going.."

"Sian.." Michael sighed

"Bye.." She said going out the house

Michael sighed as he sat down next to Linda

"What are we going to do.." Linda said

"Were not going to do anything..I am.." Michael said "She tried to stab you..God knows what else she could do if she thinks your against her.."

Linda nodded "Please be careful.."

"I will" he said

Linda rested her hand on his leg "You mean so much to me..I don't know what I'd do if.."

"Linda.." Michael began to say

Linda got up quickly "I better go.."

Michael nodded "..See you tomorrow"

The next day Michael was in his office, when the door opened.

"Sian, what are you doing here?" He asked her

"Michael, I haven't done anything wrong, so I don't see why I can't teach" Sian said

"Sian.." Michael sighed

"Please Michael I haven't done anything" Sian pleaded

"You stabbed Linda in the arm!" He said

"She did it herself..How many times" Sian said rolling her eyes "Why can't you see..Michael she's obsessed with you!"

"Sian, I can't have you talking about other members of staff like that.." Michael said

"Just one day Michael...Let me prove to you that I'm fine!" Sian said

"One day.." Michael said "Keep away from Linda.."

"Don't worry about that..I don't want to go anywhere near her" Sian said going to her lesson

"Michael what's Sian doing here?" Linda said going in to his office "I've just seen her in her classroom.."

"Oh no..Tell me you didn't go in" Michael sighed

"No of course not, I don't want to be assaulted again!" Linda said raising her eyebrows

"It's just on a trial basis.." Michael said "It's the last day of term, I doubt she's going to be able to cause any harm"

"Michael how can you put her in a class full of kids...If something happens then the governors found out that you knew she was a threat, it wont just be Sian's job in jepordy" Linda said

"I'll keep an eye on her" Michael said "Trust me Linda.."

"I always do.." Linda smiled "I've got a class now so..I'll see you later"

"I think were all going to the pub tonight...You know with it being the end of term, why don't you come?" Michael said

"Yeah thanks, I will" Linda smiled

At the end of the day when everyone had gone home, Michael saw Linda "Linda.."

"Oh there you are..You coming to the pub?" Linda smiled

"I wanted to say well done, winning the best teacher award, I knew you'd get it..the kids love you" Michael smiled "I'm just going getting my stuff from my office then I'll see you down there"

"Okay, see you in a minute" Linda said

As Linda was walking to her car Sian got out of her car and walked up to her "Linda.."

"What do you want?" Linda said rolling her eyes

"I've come to tell you that I've got proof that you were the one that stabbed yourself with them scissors!" Sian said holding up a disc

"What...What's that.." Linda said nervously

"It's the cttv.." Sian said giving a smirk "I'm going to show it Michael now..He'll see you for what you are! A lying phsyco!"

"No.." Linda said scared "Please Sian, please don't, I'll do anything.."

"Not nice knowing your lifes going to be messed up is it?" Sian said angrily "Let me show you how it's like to be branded a lunatic! Except this time the accusation will actually be true.."

"Sian..No Michael can't know" Linda said but stopped talking as she saw Michael locking up, he hadn't noticed them there.

Sian began to walk towards Michael.

Linda looked in her bag for her keys quickly but she couldn't find them, she stared at Sian's car, she had left the door open and the keys were in. She quickly got in.

_This time she hadn't thought. Hadn't planned. She did what came instinctively, even though if she would have thought of the consequences she would realise this wasn't going to help._

She saw Sian and began driving towards her.

_She wanted to see her blood_

She didn't know how to control Sian's car, she banged at the wheel as the car began to swerve.

Michael gave a glance towards Sian "Si.."

_He never got to finish his sentence.._

Linda screamed as Michael's body crashed against the window screen.


	18. Chapter 18

_Linda screamed as Michael's body crashed against the window screen._

Linda rushed out the car "Michael" she said running to his lifeless looking body on the floor

Sian stood shaking in shock.

Linda knelt down trying to find a pulse "Please Michael.." she said terrified, she then felt a faint pulse. She got her phone out of her coat quickly and phoned an ambulance.

When Linda put the phone down Sian looked at her in disgust "Shouldn't you be phoning the police as well!"

"Sian, please leave the police out of it.." Linda said panicking "I'll tell the police, I just need to know Michael if alright before I do.."

"You really think I'm just going to take your word for it" Sian said

"Sian, if your here then you become a witness!" Linda said "Take your car, go and get it fixed"

"What.." Sian said

"Just put it this way Sian, If I end up going down for this I'll make sure you come with me" Linda said

Sian hesitated before getting into her car "Make sure he's okay.." she whispered before driving off, scared of what Linda would do.

Linda looked at Michael, she couldn't believe she had done this to the man that she loved.

"I'm so sorry.." she cried holding his hand tightly.

She looked over near the wall and saw a disk, it was the disk that Sian had threatened her with, she must have dropped it.

She got up from the floor and stamped on the disk hardly with her heels.

She looked across the play ground, she looked directly at the CCTV camera

_How had she not thought of the camera's.._

She reached in to Michael's pocket for the keys for the school

"I wont be long, your going to be okay" she said, tears rolling down her cheek, before running in to the school.

She quickly went in to the security room and got the CCTV which showed her running him over she smashed the discs up. There was one camera that was outside the school gates.

It clearly showed Sian driving quickly out the gates in a broken car.

_She gave a small smile, this could come in to good use.._

She put the disc in her bag before quickly rushing back out to Michael.

_The ambulance still hadn't come.._

She gripped his hand tightly. She took off her jacket, putting it over him "Come on Michael, your a fighter, you can do this.." she whispered in to his ear

An ambulance quickly drove in to the playground

A woman jumped out the ambulance quickly "What's his name?"

"Michael.." Linda said shakily "Michael Byrne..He's the head here, im his deputy.."

"Have you any idea of what's happened?" She asked as some paramedics got him in to the ambulance

Linda shook her head "I was on my way to the pub, he said he'd meet me there but I went back for some marking that I'd forgot and I just found him lying there.."

"Okay.." She said "Well lets get him to the hospital.."

"Can I come? He's a really good friend.." Linda said

"Of course" she smiled

Linda got in sitting next to him, holding his hand tightly, she couldn't believe she was the cause of this.

Linda stayed with him all night at the hospital, holding on to his hand tightly. She had fell asleep with her head rested on his hand but at 4 in the morning she began to stir. She looked up at Michael sleepily, he was covered with tubes.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am" she whispered touching his cheek "I didn't mean to.."

She placed a soft kiss on his forehead "I love you" she said softly in to his ear before going to get a coffee.

When she returned she noticed his face tense a little "Michael.."

He slowly opened his eyes then pulled off his oxygen mask "What..What's going..on"

"You've been in an accident.." She said to him softly

"What..What ha..happened?" He asked breathlessly

"You were run over..I found you" Linda said

"Do you know..who it..it was" he asked

Linda nodded "I was in my car doing my make up in the car park..I saw you locking up then the next minute I heard a bang, you crashed against Sian's car and ran out and she just drove off..it..it all happened so fast.."

"Sian..did this?" He said

"I told the police I just found you there..I didn't want to make any decisions without you knowing.." Linda said "I didn't know what would be for the best..."

"I don't want..to..to press charges.." he said "I need to speak to her..she needs help"

"I thought you'd say that..That's why I took the cctv disks and smashed them up..I thought the police would look and then they'd see Sian.."

"You shouldn't get yourself involved...You don't want to risk anything.." Michael said

"I just did what I thought was the best.." She said

"Have you been here all night?" he asked

Linda smiled "Yeah...I've been so worried"

"Thanks.." he smiled

"I don't know what I would have done if.." Linda said putting her hand on his

"You don't think..you'd get rid of me that easy do you" he smiled

Linda smiled, masking all the emotions and fear that was building up inside.


	19. Chapter 19

"You can go home now" The nurse said checking Michael over "You might need a hand though, with everything"

"Why don't you stay at mine for a bit Michael?" Linda smiled

"I'll be fine" Michael said

"That would be good..You don't want to strain yourself Mr Byrne" The nurse said

"Only for a couple of weeks or so" Linda smiled

"Okay.." Michael said reluctantly "Thanks Linda"

"No problem" She smiled

Sian was in her hotel room. Over summer she had nothing but sit. Sit and think, about what had happened. She didn't even know how Michael was, she hadn't seen him, he could be dead for all she knew.

"Are you okay" Linda asked as she helped Michael in to her house on his crutches.

"Yeah, just sore.." Michael said

"Go and sit on the sofa, I'll make you a coffee" Linda smiled

"Okay" he smiled

Sian went to the reception in the hospital, she needed to see Michael

"What can I do for you?" The receptionist smiled

"Michael Byrne, can I see him?" She asked

"Let me look..." she said consulting her computer "He was here, but he's been took off the patient list.." she didn't continue as she was having problems with her computer

"Took off the patient list..What does that mean?" Sian said thinking the worse

"Just a minute.." she said impatiently tapping at the keyboard

"Has that computer crashed again?" A nurse asked as she walked past

"Yeah.." The receptionist sighed

"Do you know anything about Michael Byrne?" Sian said panicked

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I discharged him this morning, is he Scottish?" She asked

"Yeah" Sian said relieved

"Yeah, he's gone staying with his girlfriend" The woman said

"Girlfriend? He doesn't have a girlfriend.." Sian frowned

"Oh..I just presumed, maybe it's his friend or sister or something, she's been here almost everyday" The nurse said "She was small, pretty, blonde. Do you know her?"

_Linda.._

Sian nodded and said "Thanks" before walking out

Linda was sat on the couch watching tv with Michael when the door bell rang

"Must be the pizza.." Michael said

"Yep" Linda said getting up and going to the door

Sian shot a hateful look at Linda as she opened the door

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Linda said looking down her nose at her

"Is Michael here?" She asked

"That's none of your business" Linda said rolling her eyes

"Linda you nearly killed him!" Sian said

Linda stepped out of the house, closing the door behind her so Michael couldn't hear

"I'd shut up if I was you!" She said taking a step forward

"What are you going to do? Run me over!" Sian scoffed

"Go away Sian" Linda said

"No, I need to see Michael!" Sian said trying to push past her

Linda grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to her car "Get in!"

"You're not bullying me Linda!" Sian said pushing her off her

"Don't try and act the victim" Linda said giving a sarcastic laugh

"No, that's Michael, not realising what a psychotic b**** you are!" Sian said

"Get in the car!" Linda shouted pushing her up against the car

Michael came out, struggling on his crutches "Linda what are you doing!"


	20. Chapter 20

_Michael came out, struggling on his crutches "Linda what are you doing!"_

Linda jumped at his voice, the fear of being caught out rushing through her, she quickly let go of Sian "Michael.."

Sian was breathing heavily, she thought Linda was going to kill her, she had been so scared. Now she couldn't catch her breath, her throat felt like it was closing up and she gave desperate gasps trying to consume as much air as she could.

"Sian.." Michael said going over as fast as he could.

"Oh come on!" Linda said "Michael she's having you on!"

"I...can't.." Sian gasped, not being able to get her words out

"Linda, she's having a panic attack" He frowned "Sian, breathe!"

Linda shot an evil look to Sian, she hated the way Michael was concerned over her

"Sian, just stop this!" Linda shouted angrily

Linda's loud voice made Sian jump causing her to breathe. She sighed in relief as her breathing slowly went back to normal

"I can't believe your doing this Sian, Michael's only just come out of hospital and your attention seeking!" Linda said

"Linda.." Michael said giving her a sharp look causing her to shut up

"Michael you can't stay with her" Sian said "You see what she's like!"

"Will you just mind your own business" Linda said to Sian

"Maybe she's right, I should just go back to my house" Michael sighed to Linda "It's obvious all this is stressing you out, you don't seem your usual self..."

"If you think it's for the best" Linda said hoping he'd change his mind

Michael nodded

"Fine.." Linda said

As Michael got his stuff from her house Sian smiled at him "Do you want a lift?"

"Yeah, are you sure you should be driving you were in a bad way.." He asked

"I feel fine now" She smiled

"Good" He said getting in to the car

"Has she been saying things about me?" Sian asked him as she began to drive

"She said you ran me over" He said "Did you?"

"Of course I didn't" She sighed "Michael, she's been twisting everything, I've been telling you for ages but you won't believe me"

"Come on, I know you have your differences but Linda's lovely. She's been a great friend to me" Michael said not knowing what to believe

"Michael you saw what she was like!" Sian said shocked how blind he was to her menacing personality "And she's done much worse than that"

"What do you mean.." He asked

"She's turned everyone against me whilst she was making me think she was my friend, sent me texts, making me think it was Madi who was doing it, she stabbed herself in the arm so she could blame it on me" Sian said and gave a quick glance to Michael "Do you want me to go on?"

Michael looked to her, feeling feared, knowing what she was going to say

As they pulled up to his house Sian looked him straight in the eye "She ran you over"


	21. Chapter 21

_As they pulled up to his house Sian looked him straight in the eye "She ran you over"_

"No" Michael said shaking his head

"You know what I'm sick of trying to prove myself, there's the truth, its up to you what you think about it" Sian said honestly

"Do you want to come in?" He asked

"Okay" She smiled "Just to make sure you get in okay" She said helping him as she passed him his crutches whilst he got out the car

"Do you want a drink?" He asked as they entered the house

"Sure" she said then frowned as he attempted to hobble to the kitchen "I'm making it"

"I've got some whiskey somewhere..." he said as he sat down on the couch

"Michael, you've just come out of hospital, I think a coffee would be more suitable" She smiled as she flicked on the kettle

"I can't get my head round this Linda stuff, I just don't get it, she's lovely, I can't see her running me over" He said rubbing his head

"Michael she's in love with you, she's obsessed, I've told you all this before and you just keep ignoring me, why would I lie?" She sighed, tired of trying to prove herself to him

"I believe you" He nodded

"What?" She said shocked, never thinking she'd hear them words out of anyone's mouth, especially his.

"It's mad and I can't see Linda being like this but I trust you, your right you don't have any reason to lie" He said

"Thank god someone's finally listening, she's been making my life hell" Sian said coming over with their coffee's

He looked at her sorrowful face. Her forehead was tense, her eyes tired. He couldn't believe he'd been so blind for so long "You must have been so frustrated, not being able to tell any one"

"Everyone thought I was mad! Even Jez.." She said raking her hand through her tangled hair

"I suppose your going to try and fix your marriage, I'll tell him if you want, about Linda turning it all on you" Michael said, a sad tone to his voice

Sian shook her head "No, me and Jez it can never be fixed, not now"

He looked in her eyes, they had lost that glisten that he used to love so much "What about us"

Sian was quiet for a minute, wondering what he was asking "Us?" she questioned

"Well could there every be an us again, or is that unable to be fixed as well?" He asked

She gave a small grin then moved closer to him on the couch leaning over to him, being careful not to hurt him, he smiled as he breathed in her perfume, missing the familiar sweet smell that lingered to her body. She carefully placed a hand on his cheek then brought her lips close to him, she kissed him softly then smiled as she pulled away looking at the trace of her lipstick remaining on his lips "Oops" she laughed wiping the lipstick from his lips

"Yeah, I don't think that's my shade" He joked giving a smile

"Do you think we could ever get back to how we were?" She asked, desperate for an answer

"I hope so" He smiled "But first I need to talk to Linda, I want to know what's going through her mind, none of this adds up"

"Just call the police Michael, get rid of her out of our life now, she's poison" Sian said

"No, I need to see her admit to it" He said grabbing his phone to text her

"Right, I better go then, are you sure you should be left alone with her, she's done quite enough already" Sian said

"I'll be fine" He said "I'll ring you later"

She nodded "See you, take care"

Michael got up of the couch as he heard a knock on the door, he hobbled to the door on his crutches, wobbling slightly

"Hey, how are you?" Linda smiled as he opened the door

"I've been better..." He frowned

"Has something happened?" She asked as she came in to the hall way, noticing his suspicious expression

"I think we better sit down" He said

Linda sat down on the couch next to Michael "What's going on?"

"Sian's told me" He said looking straight to her eyes, watching every movement.

But Linda was cautious, she knew he was watching her every move, ready to catch her out, waiting for her to do something, anything out of character and looked straight back into his eyes with out hesitation, only innocence "About what?" She asked

"You know what I'm talking about, lets stop the pretense" He sighed

"What pretense?" She asked

"You ran me over, you've been trying to turn me against Sian, turn everyone against her, I want to know why you did it" Michael demanded

Linda looked at him "Michael that was her, I've not done anything, she's had something against me for ages, I can't believe you taking her side all of a sudden, she's a liar"

"Give it up" Michael said "I want the truth Linda"

"You've got it" She said softly allowing tears to form in her eyes, crying was a skill to her.

He looked in to her tear filled eyes and began to question. He didn't know who to believe, he had been so sure before but now as he looked at Linda, at her innocent face, he couldn't imagine her trying to hurt him, but who was he to believe?


	22. Chapter 22

_"Give it up" Michael said "I want the truth Linda"_

"You've got it" She said softly allowing tears to form in her eyes, crying was a skill to her.

He looked in to her tear filled eyes and began to question. He didn't know who to believe, he had been so sure before but now as he looked at Linda, at her innocent face, he couldn't imagine her trying to hurt him, but who was he to believe?

Linda's head began to rapidly fill with schemes, lies, sympathetic phrases, she needed to make something up, anything, she needed to cover up her lies, Michael couldn't find out, he had to stand by her for once  
"I can't believe she's trying to turn this on me, Michael I saw her run you over with my own eyes, she tried to turn you against me, she thought I was bloody stalking her!"  
Linda said desperately as more fake tears fell on to her cheek, mascara rolling down with it  
"All I've ever done is try to be a good friend to her, a good friend to you! I shouldn't have bothered, I'm just getting blamed for things I haven't done. I sat all night whilst you were in hospital worrying if you'd ever wake up after _she_ ran you over; remind me never to care about you again"

Michael gave a sympathetic look towards her and stupidly believed her again. He was sure she was telling the truth, she couldn't be lying, and he could see the truth in her eyes. Yet little did he know the deceit that lay in her tear filled eyes, she was the type of person who was born lying, it all came natural to her.

Linda's eyes remained captivated in his; she noticed his face relax as he slowly began to believe her lies.

"I'm sorry for accusing you, Sian was just so convincing…It's hard to know what to believe" Michael said rubbing his forehead in confusion.

Linda put her hand on his, leading him into false reassurance "She's just that good of a liar Michael, you don't know what to believe with her, I don't want to lose you because of her, you're such a good friend, me and you… We've been through everything"

"I've not been that much of friend recently though, have I?" He sighed regretfully

"Maybe we should ditch the friend thing" She suggested as she moved closer towards him

"What?" He questioned, confused of what she was implying

"I'm just going to come right out and say this…" She spoke as she looked deeply into his eyes "I love you"

Frowning ever so slightly, he didn't know what to say, what to feel. He'd always seen Linda as a friend, and yes they'd had occasional flings, but he'd never really seen her in that light, never really considered it.

"Well say something…" Linda said awkwardly

"I don't want to hurt you" he told her

"I'm already hurt" She told him as her gaze move from his eyes to his lips

Slowly moving towards his lips, she knew there was no going back now as she cautiously joined her lips with his, gently kissing him as she rested her hand on his leg.  
She moved her lips away from his, yet her lips still remained close to his "I just want to show you how much I care…" she whispered into his ear, her breath tickling his neck.

Placing his hand on her cheek, he didn't know what to say, he just did what felt naturally and began to kiss her passionately as his hand hovered over the zip on her dress "Are you sure about this?" He asked her

"Of course I am" she smiled as she re-joined their lips and began to unbutton his shirt.

Sian was on her way over to Michael's, on the way there she thought about Michael, the kiss they had shared before he went over there, hopefully Linda should have gone by now, she hoped he had called the police on her, got rid of her for good, Sian was so happy that he finally believed her and was no longer blind to Linda's lies.

As Sian arrived she knocked on the door and patiently waited for Michael to answer, there was no answer at the door and Sian began to worry about him, what if Linda had got angry, what if she had hurt him. Sian rushed through the gate which lead her through to the back garden and got in the house through the back door.

As she walked in to the living room where Michael and Linda where she walked in to something she wished she hadn't "What the hell…" She said walking out the room

"Oh my god" Michael said as he grabbed for his clothes

"How did she get in here?" Linda said quickly getting dressed

"I don't have a clue" He said putting his clothes on before reaching for his crutches and walking out to the room over to Sian

"Having a nice chat where we?" Sian said sarcastically

"Sian…" He began

Sian started to talk again "Michael she's a psycho, we were talking about getting back together, I leave you with her for an hour and then your both…"

Michael interrupted "Sian, I was stupid to believe you before…"

"What?" She asked as her heart crashed, she was in the same place she was before

Linda walked in from the living room, giving Sian a smirk as Michael's back was turned

"Stop messing with people's head Linda, you're crazy" Sian shouted

"I'm not listening to this anymore, I'm sick of it" Linda said to Michael

"I just want to prove my innocence" Sian told him

"I think you should go" Michael said to Sian

"I'll catch you out Linda, don't think you're getting away with this, you'll get what you deserve, I'll make sure of it" Sian promised before leaving


End file.
